Safe and Sound
by spiderswantmetotapdance
Summary: Korra thinks it's just another day, and she's on top of the world from the airbending that she had done that morning. She should have known to take that as a sign. Borra comfort, plus a Makorra hug. T for a bit of language.


Safe and Sound

Another prompt from tumblr. :3

**Pairing**: angsty Makorra, Borra hurt/comfort (both can be seen if you squint :3)

**Rating**: T for a bit of language

**Summary**: Korra thinks it is just any other day, but Mako is acting more like a jerk than usual. When she finds Bolin crying alone in the boys' apartment she discovers that it the anniversary of their parents' death.

_Welllll….Borra. Obviously, plus some Makorra because both ships make my heart weep. ;_; _

* * *

Today, Korra could _not _be happier. She was skipping along, whistling, waving at passerby…honestly, this was _not _normal behavior. But...

She had airbended that morning! Korra, the kickass-ask-questions-later Avatar, had managed to produce a quick spout of wind from her palm. Even if it was a small one, it made her heart fly. Her smile was bright and she had a cheerful aura about her. This morning was not evil, for once.

She should have known to take that as a sign.

"Why are you so _useless_, Korra," an angry firebender screeched, whirling around and pinning her with his furious ember gaze. Water droplets scrambled down his visage hurriedly, dropping onto the ground with little _plops! _of sound, his clothes and hair completely drenched with water. Said girl widened her bright azure eyes in shock and a little bit of guilt, as she had been bending a huge glop of water before accidentally losing her concentration when Pabu had knocked a vase over in the corner. For a split second, that one split second that Katara had always warned her about, her eyes drifted to where the noise came from and she lost the grip she held on the water which then hovered precariously over the firebender's head. Now, she faced Mako, watching in confused shock as steam was literally flying out of his nostrils. Her eyebrow rose and behind her, she heard Bolin mutter a curse.

"What the hell is your problem today," Korra shrieked back, clenching her fists. "You've done nothing but insult me all day – even more than usual!"

"_You're _my problem! You can't ever do anything right! I don't even know why I let you on the team in the first place," he replied harshly before adding, "No wonder you're such a horrible Avatar!"

Korra blinked. Hurt shot through her before it was replaced with cold anger. She heard Bolin make a strangled noise behind her and had she not been momentarily distracted with that, she would have seen the single flash of raw guilt in Mako's eyes.

But she didn't. She glared fiercely back at him, raising her fists to strike at him before she paused. She staggered back, her eyes cast downward before taking a deep, resigned breath. He was right. _Fighting him will just give him what he wants – something to take his anger out on. Not this time, _she thought determinedly, forcibly calming herself down. "You don't need to tell me that, _Mako_," his name slicked off her tongue with bitterness. "I already know that to be true." She added in a harsh whisper, her features slumped once the anger left her. In its place sat disappointment and hurt. She took another breath and then looked up again, removing her helmet and letting it fall to the ground. "Let me know if you want this useless girl back on your team," she ground out. "You know, the one that got your sorry ass into the championship when you couldn't focus?" She knew that was unfair, he had been fighting with his brother, but _damn it _she didn't want to play fair. Not at this new game that had sprung between them.

She whirled around, grabbed her bag and stalked out with tears lining her eyes, tears she knew Bolin saw as he looked on with a distraught expression. He knew better than to go after her, wincing as the door slammed shut.

What had started out as a beautiful day had, well, gone straight to hell.

She would not apologize, Korra reminded herself as she made her way slowly to the attic. She would calmly tell Mako that even though she'd love nothing more than to pitch him off the highest mountain, she didn't want to leave the team, leave _them_; those two spectacular bending brothers that had become her first two friends. _To think that I had a crush on you,_ Korra thought sourly, because yes, she had in fact gotten over her little crush.

Something had to be really bugging him, though. He had never acted that harsh towards her before, and she racked her brain for whatever she had done but had found nothing. _I'll have to get it out of him. He can't let it bottle up like that, I would know, _she promised herself. He was her friend, and friends needed to be able to talk, _not _scream, to each other.

When she approached the little ladder leading to the apartment, she was fully prepared for the dorkiness that Mako embodied when making dinner or doing laundry.

To say that finding Bolin crying silently on the couch instead of that blew her mind out the window would be an understatement. The sight before her made her heart freeze, because there he was, the always cheerful and upbeat earthbender, sobbing into a soft pillow with Pabu on his shoulder. It wasn't loud of uncontrollable, like when he witnessed the kiss with Mako (she shuddered in guilt at the thought), but the way those quiet, strangled sobs ripped through his chest made Korra's eyes sting. "Bo?" She called tentatively, stepping carefully into the apartment. Bolin looked up and immediately sat up, rubbing at his face frantically to get rid of the dried tears.

"Oh, uh, h-hey Korra," he smiled pitifully, his voice cracking. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"I _was _here to talk to Mako, but…," Korra paused, taking him in. "A-are you…" The standard question died on her lips, because _of course _has wasn't okay. She tried again. "W-what's going on?" She asked, her voice small. Bolin sighed tiredly, closing his eyes and patting the spot next to him on the couch.

"Today is, well, not a great day for Mako and I," he said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He turned and looked straight into her eyes. "It's the anniversary of the death of our parents." He finished morosely, his eyes cast downward. Korra's eyes widened in shock and, as usual in a situation when she wasn't sure what to do, acted on instinct.

She launched herself at the boy before her, wrapping her arms tightly around him in a hug. Not a single second passed before he returned her hug, burying his head in the crook of her neck. Slow tears came from his eyes, but not as strong as before. After a few minutes – or an hour, Korra couldn't tell – the tears dried up completely and he pulled back, smiling awkwardly. Korra reached forward and wiped a stray tear off his nose before smiling shyly. "Feel a little bit better?" She inquired, her voice light. He nodded solemnly, a real smile twitching at his mouth. His breath hitched a bit as he turned away and leaned back onto the couch, hands behind his head.

"Thanks for that, Korra. I really needed a shoulder to cry on, what with Mako not being around right now…," he drifted off, frowning slightly before smiling at her. "I'm glad that I met you, and just so you know, Mako doesn't really think that of you." Korra's eyes widened in shock and Bolin let out a soft chuckle. "He may not be able to say it outright, but he _does _appreciate you and all you've done. And he definitely doesn't think you're a horrible Avatar!" He added softly, peering at her expression before blushing a bit and looking down. "Neither do I and half the city, Korra. You're doing your best and that's all we can really ask for, even if some of us forget that you are human like the rest of us." Korra felt warmth tingle on her cheeks and she grinned at him.

"Thanks, Bolin. It means a lot to me. Honestly, it's really hard for me to go day by day and be compared to the great Avatar Aang. By my age, he had already done so much good in this world and all I've done is make things worse," she said, fidgeting a little bit. He opened his mouth to argue, already shaking his head but she shushed him with a finger to his lips. "No, don't." She hissed playfully, a smirk on her face. "I'll show 'em how kickass I can be." Bolin smiled.

"Oh, you better! I can see it now: Avatar Korra, _the most kickass of all ass kicking Avatars_," he put on a fake referee voice, making Korra giggle and roll her eyes. A throat being cleared could be heard behind Korra, and she turned to see Mako standing awkwardly near the entrance.

"Uh, hey Korra," Mako waved awkwardly, smiling sheepishly. Korra raised an eyebrow at him, her usual angry-pout in place. "I just wanted to, um, apologize for what I said earlier. I was really out of line and-," he was cut off because, with an exaggerated show of eyes being rolled by their resident Avatar, Korra lunged forward and wrapped him up in a warm hug.

"Bolin told me," She murmured into his neck before backing away and adding, "So you won't get thrown through the window. But," she poked a finger sharply at his chest. "Don't you dare do that again - if something is bothering you, _talk to me_. Don't start screaming at me, otherwise I won't be responsible for my actions." She smirked at him as he chuckled nervously, his eyes cast downward. "I'll understand, you idiot. I'm not void of emotions, you know." She heard a snort behind her and glared at the earthbender on the couch, who merely stuck his tongue back at her. Her eyes brightened suddenly and she grinned. "You know, in all your broodiness I didn't get a chance to share my good news!" She said brightly, looking at both of the brothers. "I _finally _airbended today!" She screeched, jumping up and down like a child getting ice cream.

Bolin let out a loud whoop and jumped up from the couch in excitement. "Korra, that's amazing! I _told _you you'd get it!" She blushed a little at his excitement, smiling shyly.

"Wow, Korra! That's amazing! I'm glad you finally got it," Mako said, smiling genuinely at her. She returned his smile before looking out at the bay and in the direction of Air Temple Island, seeing that it had unfortunately gotten rather dark. She sighed and started towards the window.

"Uh, Korra, what are you doing?" Bolin asked curiously, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh, sorry guys, but I have to go. I have to be up bright early tomorrow morning for more airbending practice," she pouted at the thought of having to get up early, but then smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She waved at the two brothers, before adding as an afterthought, "And just remember that I'm, well, here for you guys and all that. We're all friends, remember?" She smiled reassuringly at them for a second before disappearing through the window, letting out a carefree whoop. Bolin and Mako stared at each other for a split second before running towards the window, just in time to see the small form of their friend at the surface of the Bay, waving up at them before disappearing underwater.

Little did she realize just how much of an affect she carried, as both brothers watched, dazed, as she swam away, the anguish that they were feeling minutes before flickering. Of course, it would return, but as long as they had Korra, they would be okay. They grinned at each other and turned away from the window, arms slung over shoulders in a very brotherly like hug.

* * *

The ending was sort of bleh to me, butttt, here's another one of my little fics! :D This one was much longer and less romantic-shippy, unless you squinted. :3 It was originally sort of a Borra oneshot, but I didn't want to leave Mako out in the cold!

SPEAKING OF, what did everyone think of the episode today? It was _amazing_! I won't spoil it, in case some of you haven't seen it yet, but I sooo wasn't expecting it!

Anyway, as always, please review and let me know how I'm doing with the characters~ :D


End file.
